One of Us
by BrookePeytonHaley
Summary: Years earlier, Haley James walked out on the job she was meant to do. Years later. The Winchester boys come to Tree Hill. Something's dark is coming for Haley.
1. Chapter 1

"So you never told anyone about us? About your former life?" Dean asked.

"No." She said, looking away.

"Why not? Are you that a shame of the job you were born to?"

Haley looks up, "The job that I was born to? Are you serious? I hated that job, Dean. I hated everything about that life."

"Oh and you think Sam and I enjoy it so much?" He asked. "You don't get to just walk away from something like this."

"Well, I did. The first chance I got." She said with such hatred.

Dean looks down, "You don't get it, Haley. You might think you got out, but in reality you didn't and you never will."

"Oh really, watch me." She said, than turned to walk away.

Dean grabs her and turns her around.

"Let go of me!" She shouted fighting against his grip.

"Why do you think I'm here, Haley? To caught with an old friend who walked away like some coward? No. Something dark is after you Haley and I know you know it too."

She pulls away from his grip. "Just leave me alone." and with that

she walked away, leaving him staring after her.

"Dean we can't just leave." Sam said, sitting on the end of one of the beds. Dean's packing his bags on the other.

"Watch me."

"Come on, Dean."

He stops packing and looks at Sam, "You weren't there, Sam. She said 'leave her alone' and that's what we're going to do. Now start packing!" He shouts, throwing a bag at him, and goes back to his own packing.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean."

Dean stops packing and looks at Sam.

Sam stands up, "Listen, Dean. I know why you're doing this."

"Oh really, Please enlighten me."

"You liked her and she left you. She was one of us and she still looked at us, like we were the freaks."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Oh please." And starts packing again.

"You didn't want to come here and I force you because no matter what, Haley is still our friend and you still have something for her."

Dean looks up at his younger brother. "Fine, we will stay. But do not think this is because I have something for her."

Sam smiles, "Yea okay."

"I'm serious Sam."

Sam heads towards the door, "Sure you are." and walks out, Dean following behind him rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little longer. Enjoy. It's mostly Haley and Sam in this part.**

* * *

><p>'Knock, knock.'<p>

"Brooke could you get that, please?" Haley asked one of her dearest friends.

"Sure." She heads toward the door and opens it.

There stood two guys, hands in pockets.

"Hi, is Haley here?" asked the one with longer hair.

Before Brooke could answer, Haley was coming towards her and asking, "Who is it?" While drying her hands off, with the apron that was wrapped around her waist. She stopped and stared when she realized who it was.

"Sam?" She asked not believing her eyes. Than looked to his side and saw "Dean." God, the Winchester boys don't know when to bud out.

"Hi." Sam replied, Dean said nothing, just stared.

"Why are you here?" As soon as the words were out, she quickly said, "Scratch that." Remembering Brooke was in between her and the Winchester boys.

Brooke looked at her, Haley realized she was being rude.  
>"Brooke Davis meet Sam and Dean Winchester," She introduced them, then added, "Old time friends of mine." it left a sour taste in her mouth.<p>

Brooke turned to the Winchesters, "Hi."

Sam replied with a "Hi." Dean, with a nod of his head.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about something." Sam directed towards Haley.

That's when Dean finally spoke, "Actually, Sam wants to talk to you. I am just along for the ride."

Haley and Sam both looked at him.

"Fact of matter, I think I will go for a walk. While you two talk." He stated. Than looks at Brooke. "Would you like to join me? These two have some important business to discuss."

Brooke looked stunned to be asked. But, decided to go anyway.

Haley led Sam to her kitchen.

Haley was the first to speak. "You two just don't know when to go away."

Sam stood at the counter for a few moments, silent, before walking around it, and taking a seat, at her dining table. "Actually, Dean wanted to leave. He told me, you said, to 'leave you alone'."

"He would be correct." She said, leaning against the counter.

"You know that's not a good idea."

She crossed her arms, "I'm a big girl, Sam. I can take care of myself."

"There's no one who knows that better than me and Dean."

"Then why won't you two leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want, Haley?" He looked down, "Do you really want us to leave you alone?"

Sam looked up to see Haley looking away, biting her bottom lip, and thinking about the answer. She really appreciates them worrying about her, but it was unnecessary. She could take care of herself.

She looked back at him and with a deep breath said, "Yes."

Sam stood up and shook his head, "I see it now."

"See what now?"

"Why Dean took such a liking to you. You're just as hard headed and to yourself, as he is." He said.

Haley looked at him, but not for what he just said, but the way he said it. His voice changed, it wasn't the low key Sam. It was scarier. She walked around her counter, slowly.

"I don't know what you mean." She said playing dumb.

She opens a drawer, slowly, without having Sam noticing. She placed her hand in it looking for that knife she stole from them. But didn't feel anything. Her heart picked up.

Sam smiled, "What's wrong, Haley?" He held it up. "Were you looking for this?" and his eyes turned pitch black.

Her heart dropped, "What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

She swallowed hard, "Who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare, Haley James."

"What else is new?"

Sam smiled, held up his hand and threw her across the room. She hit hard into the wall, than slid down to the floor. A pouring entered her head. Sam walked towards her and kneed down, holding her face in between his thumb and fingers.

"That smart mouth of yours always got you trouble. Didn't it?" Sam started, "In matter of fact, you are a real bitch."

He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her up the wall. She started choking. She grabbed onto his hand to get it from around her neck. It didn't work. He finally let go and she fell to the ground, grasping for air.

He held up his hand and threw her again. This time into the dining table. She felt so much pain enter her body. He walked towards her and get on top of her, leaning on his palms.

"Did you really think, you could walk away?"

When she didn't replied, he got on his knees, pulled her up with the collar of her shirt. "Answer me!" He shouted and swung a punch. She falls back.

"Did you think demons have short memories?" He asked, picking her up again by the collar and swinging another punch. She falls back.

"Did you really think you would walk away scot free?" He asked repeating his actions. But this time he didn't let her fall back, he just kept letting the punches come. One right after the other.

He finally lets her fall back, she spits up blood, her face was bruise, and her lips were cut open. She was on the verge of losing total consciences, when she spotted something sharp lying by her side, just a little out of reach. He got up and started walking back and forth.

She tried reaching for the knife, but couldn't get it; she kept reaching trying not to bring attention to herself. After a few tries she got it and hint it behind her back, not making it too obvious.

"You really thought I would let you get away?" He laughs. "After you killed so many of my love ones." He said looking down at her. "You're a stupid bitch." He said. "A stupid dead bitch."

As he got down on his knees, picked her up by the collar and was about to throw another punch. She spoke, "You're wrong."

He held his fist in the air, "Oh really, about what?"

"You're the stupid dead bitch." and she stabs the knife into Sam's stomach, twist it and pulled it out.

A light exploded inside him and he fall backward. Haley fall back and let sleep take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Hope you enjoy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke, she was no longer in the rumble of her dining table. She was in a hospital bed; the pain took over her body. She let out a small scream. That's when she heard the door open and seen Brooke peek in.

"Oh thank God, you're awake." She said, rushing to her bed.

Haley didn't say anything; she just closed her eyes, than immediately opened them.

"How's Sam?"

Brooke looks at her confused, "Why does that matter?" She started with a hiss. "He got what he deserves."

Haley's heart picked up. Oh God, please don't let him be dead. "Is he still alive, Brooke?"

"Barely. I think he's might be in a comma. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood." Brooke said matter of facty, without an ounce of care in her voice. "I think he doesn't deserve to be alive."

At Brooke's rude words, Haley's mouth dropped open. "Don't say that!"

Brooke looked at her confused, "Haley, he beat you to an inch of your life. If you didn't stab him, he would have without a dealt killed you. How could you be defending him?"

Because I know him better than you do, Haley thought. Because it wasn't Sam who beat me. "Just believe me, Sam a good guy."

"Ha, not in my eyes."

Haley left Brooke have the last word, because she knew the truth. The dark horrifying truth. She closed her eyes and just listened to Brooke carry on about other things, until sleep took her.

Haley woke, to find herself alone. She really wanted to go see Sam. Because the truth was, yes even though she wanted the Winchester boys to leave. She still cared a lot about them. They were the only family she had for the longest time and she just walked out on them, like they meant nothing.

Flashback:

"_Hello Haley." Sam greeted as he walked in the door of their motel room. He throws the keys to the impala and the hotel key card on the table next to the door. He looks at Haley and realized bags sitting on the bed and Haley packing them._

"_Where are you going?" Sam asked, not thinking anything of it._

_He walked passed her to the sink and splash cold water on his face._

"_Anywhere but here." _

_Sam grabs a towel and dries his face. "What?" He asked with more worry this time._

"_I'm leaving Sam." She answers as she passes him to get in the bathroom. She comes out holding some of her personal stuff and throws it in one of the bags._

"_Did you find a hunt?" He asked hoping that what she meant, but knowing it was not._

"_No."_

_Haley turned to walk back towards the bathroom when Sam stops her by grabbing her shoulders._

"_Haley what happened?"_

_She felt the tears coming on. But held them back. "Nothing, I'm just tired and I want to leave."_

"_Okay, can you wait for me and Dean to pack?" Sam asked calmly. _

_Haley pulls away from him. "I don't want you guys coming."_

_Haley walked passed him, to the bathroom and bought out the rest of her personal stuff, and dropped it in the bag._

"_What?" Sam asked confused._

_She zips her bags up and puts them on either shoulder. She turns to Sam, the tears pressed against her eyes. "I don't want you or Dean coming with me. I don't want to do this anymore and I don't want to be around either of you ever again. What don't you get about that?" She said as tough as she could manage._

_Sam's eyes grew wide and his mouth fall open. "Does Dean know your leaving?"_

"_No and I don't care." She lied. She turns to leave._

"_Haley please don't go."_

_She stops, but doesn't turn. "Sorry, but I doing this and I would really appreciate if you and Dean don't come looking for me." As those words came out, she walked out._

Flashback ended.

Tears began to fall. The truth was she did miss the Winchester boys and she truly loved them both. And because she wanted to be so stubborn about what happened 3 years ago, Sam might die and Dean would lose it because Sam is all he has. Tears began falling harder and harder. She wipes the tears away and gets up. The pain hit her hard; she clings and lets out a small scream. She slowly stands up, as she clenches her teeth. She slowly walks towards the door, along with her I.V. carrier.

She walked out of the room and towards the front desk, a nurse sees her.

"You shouldn't be out here." Stated the nurse, as she goes to help Haley.

Haley turns to her. "Where is Sam Winchester's room?"

"Miss James, you shouldn't be out here." The nurse said again pulling her towards her room.

Haley stops her, "Please," She begged. "Just let me go see him, please."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Miss James." Stated the nurse.

"Please."

"I am under strict orders from a Miss Brooke Davis and a Mr. Dean Winchester to not let you see the person you request to see."

Haley takes a step back. "Listen, all I want to do is see if Sam Winchester is alive and breathing."

The nurse crosses her arms, "He is, Miss James. I promise you that."

"With my own eyes." She added.

"Miss James, please." She pointed at the hospital room, Haley came from.

"Where is he?" asked Haley.

The nurse gave up, "Room B160."

Haley stares at her.

"It's down the hall to you left."

"Thank you." She turns and starts walking down the hall.

"I was not the one who told you that." She warned.

Haley got to room B160. The door was opened. Dean was sitting in a chair with his back to the door. Haley walks into the room. Dean turns,

"What are you doing in here?"

Haley looks Dean straight in the eye, "I came to see how he's doing."

Haley looks at Sam, he looks so drained and lifeless. A tube was coming from his mouth. Her heart broke.

Dean got up and push her out of the room. He closes the door behind him. "You have no right to be here."

"Last time I checked it was a free country."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Dean hissed.

Dean stared at her and his heart broke. Her face was so bruised, so damaged. Her bottom lip torn up, she looked like she was in so much pain. But he was mad at her. Not because she used self-defense against his possessed brother, but because of the type of self-defense she used.

"Than what do you mean?" She hissed back.

"You stabbed him, Haley. He as good as dead, and all I can do is hope he will wake up. You,"

"I was defensing myself, Dean."

Dean smiles and looks down, a smile that said you're not getting it. "I know that!"

"Then why are you being so pissy?"

"Because you stabbed him!"

Haley looks confused, "Okay so you're saying you're mad I defended myself, the only way I knew how."

"That's why I'm mad!" Dean shouts.

"Because I defended myself? Wow Dean that's nice of you." Haley said with anger.

"No! Because you're lying!"

Haley's mouth drops open, "Lying? How am I lying? You're not making sense here!"

"How about the excising spells? Because if I remember correctly, you took forever to learn them and swear up and down you would never forget them."

Haley laughs, "Are you serious? I was threw against a wall, choked, threw into a dining table, and punched repeatly in the face, when do you think I would have enough time or thought to recite an entire excising spell?"

"Oh but you had enough to time to grab that knife that you stole from us?" Dean spit out.

"Yes, because it was lrying only inches away from me."

Dean looks down and smiles, "Okay." He looks up, "But answer one question for me, When you first realized Sam wasn't Sam, what was your fist reaction?"

To go to the drawer and get that knife she thought to herself. She looks down, a shamed.

"That's what I thought." He turns, puts his hand on the door knob.

Haley places her hand on his shoulder, "Dean,"

Dean turns, hand still on knob. "He's all I have Haley. And so help me God, if he dies. You're going to wish you died too." He, than, opened the door, stepped in and slam the door in her face.

Haley felt the tears roll down her face and the true hatred she cause upon herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**4th part of One of us. This is really just Brooke and Haley. Sam comes in for a second at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since Haley was released from the hospital. Brooke had been at her house every day since and other of her friends had visited her to make sure she was okay and doing well. She really hated all the attention and really wishes they would cool it. She was fine, she survived. So there was no reason to worry. But of course they didn't see it that way, especially Brooke.<p>

"Are you feeling okay?" Brooke asked when Haley walked in the kitchen.

Haley walked to the refrigerator and rolled her eyes. She opened it and grabbed a bottle of water, closed it and walked to the counter, where Brooke was sitting on the other side. "I swear Brooke if you asked me that one time, I will kill you." She promised.

"There's nothing wrong with worrying about a friend, Geez tutor girl." Brooke commented, looking back at the magazine she was reading. "Plus with your face looking like a bruised apple, it's kind of hard not to ask."

Haley takes a drink from the water bottle. Her face was looking better, well kind of. At least it wasn't black and blue anymore. She was really tired of talking about her being a punching bag. So she changed the topic when she seen a picture of Orlando Bloom on the page Brooke was looking at.

"He's cute." Haley stated.

Brooke looked up at her. "Cute, are you kidding? He freakin' hot." She groans, "I would do him in a heartbeat."

Haley smiles. She knew Brooke was in love with Orlando Bloom, always have been. She remembers when she first met her, before she went off with the Winchester boys. She once had an Orlando Bloom birthday party, everything dealt with him. It was kind of sicken, but cute, at the time.

"You do know he just had a kid with some model." Haley commented.

"Yea, lucky bitch." Brooke looks up at Haley and smiles.

Haley smiles back. Brooke looks down and said, "Which star do you think is 'freakin' hot'?" She asked, while quoting herself.

Haley doesn't say anything. Brooke looks up, Haley looks down.

"Haley?"

Haley looks up, "No one I can think of." She said, part truth, part lie. She couldn't think of a star, but she could think of someone else who had recently made a death threat on her life, at least what sounded like one.

"Not even, NBA star, Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked.

He didn't even pass though her mind, but yea he was cute. "Yea, I guess, he's cute."

"Cute? That's all? You were basically all over him before you left after junior year to go on some trip with people that no one knew."

That was right, Haley forget all about that. Nathan and her had a relationship, but not a serious one. It could have been if she decided to stay and finish high school with the people she knew and not the two people she grew to love. She remember the end of Junior year when she told her friends, she was leaving and the look on Nathan's face, and the shock that she was leaving with two guys, no one knew but her.

Flashback:

_"You're going where?" asked Lucas, everyone looking at her._

_"I'm going to go on a trip with two of my friends." answered Haley._

_"Are you going to be back for the start of senior year?" Brooke asked._

_Haley felt her heart pick up, "No. I, um…"_

_"You're leaving with two people that no one knows but you. Why would you do that?" asked Lucas._

_"Because I have something I need to do and they are the ones who can help me." _

_Nathan spoke then, "Who are these two people?"_

_Nathan and Haley were cuddled on the couch, "Just these two guys I have a lot in common with."_

_Nathan moves away from her, "They're guys?"_

_Haley looked at him, "Yea, they're just friends, Nathan." _

_"That you are leaving with, in a couple of days." Nathan began, "That doesn't sound like just friends."_

_"Nathan, please," Haley began._

_Lucas cut her off, "He has a point here, Hales."_

_She looks at him, than at everyone else, "Guys, it not like I will never see you again. It's just that I have to do this, for myself."_

_"This doesn't have anything to do with those nightmares you been having, does it?" asked Lucas._

_Haley looked at him, he was dead on. "No." She lied._

_At that, Nathan gets up and walks out the door. Haley follows, "Nathan,"_

_He stops and turns when they are outside alone, "If you want to go, go. But if you do, we're done." He looks at her and waited for the answer._

_When she doesn't answer, he nods his head once, said, "Nice knowing you Haley James." turns and walks away. _

Flashback ended:

Haley felt herself break for the first time that day and she has just been breaking ever since. No matter how many times she felt like she was finally coming back together, in reality she was just breaking more.

"Tutor girl?" Brooke's voice cut in on her thoughts.

"Huh?"

Brooke looked up at her, all fun and games were no longer on her face. "When you left, after junior year, to go on that 'trip'" She holds her hands up and make quotations. "Was it with Dean and Sam?"

Haley leans forward on the counter, "Yea." She whispers.

"Which one are you in love with?" Brooke asked blunt.

Haley is taken aback, "What?"

"Oh come on, Haley. I'm not stupid." She paused. "It's Dean isn't it?"

Haley looks down and laughs.

"I knew it." Brooke shouts.

Haley looks up, "I didn't say anything."

Brooke stands up and points at Haley, "No, but that's the same laugh you gave me, when I asked about Nathan during our sophomore year and look how that turned out." Brooke stated, referring to their relationship.

"Yea, look how that turned out." Haley said referring to the end of their relationship.

Brooke puts her hands on her hips, "Yea," She puts her hands in the air, than grabs Haley's shoulder, "But hey it could be different with Dean."

Haley leans against the sink, "Believe me, no it won't"

Brooke crosses her arms, "And why not?"  
>"Are you telling me you haven't noticed the tension between him and me?" Haley asked while taking a drink.<p>

Brooke bites her bottom lip, "Well yea, but I can also see the attraction between you too."

Haley laughs, "Ha, yea right. Maybe from me, but not him."

"Ha!" Brooke shouts. "That boy has it hard for you."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke jumps up on the counter and starts kicking her legs like a little girl. "Well, when we went on that walk, you know the day his brother used your face as a punching bag." Brooke smiled, joking.

"That's not funny, Brooke."

"Well if you can't laugh at the bad days, you can't move on." Brooke stated. "Anyways, you know me; I like to get to know people. So I started a conversation with him. I bought up you names a few times and his eyes light up, but there was also pain in them. I didn't ask. But I could tell you two had some kind of outing." Brooke said, than looked at Haley to conform it.

Haley nods her head.

Brooke nods her head in understanding. But didn't press the matter any further. She did however; bring up something she has been wondering for days now. "What really happened in this house, the day Sam and you landed in the hospital?"

Haley looked down, "What do you think happened?"

"I think Sam beat you to an inch of your life and you had to stab him to protect yourself, but I can't help but feel like that's not exactly what happened."

Haley looks up, "Why do you say that?"

Brooke jumps down and walks to where the dining table used to be. "This table was destroyed, like someone was thrown into it. And I have tried so hard to believe, Sam picked you up and threw you into this table, but I just can't see it."

Haley crosses her arms, "Why not, Sam's a strong guy he could have picked me up and thrown me into it." Haley said, but he didn't she added in her head.

Brooke pulls back a piece of hair that fall in her face, and crosses her arms. "Yea, he could have but I don't believe that?"  
>"Why not?"<p>

"Because I know you. You would have never let anyone pick you up and throw you into a table." Brooke said. "And then the knife you used. Dean was extremely protective of it like it was something he always wanted. He was really strange about it."

Haley swallowed hard, "Brooke your really don't want to know.

"Yes, I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have bought it up." Brooke started. "So what happened in this home that day? And I want the God's honest truth."

That day had nothing to deal with God. Matter of fact the complete opposite. Haley thought. Haley opened her mouth to begin telling the story, but then there was a knock on the door. Thank God, she shouts in her head. Brooke on the other head, moaned.

"Who can that be?" She asked, frustrated as she walked to the door and opens it, "You better be dying out here!" She shouts before she realized who it was. She was taken aback, "Oh."

"Hi." Sam greeted.

Haley came up to Brooke and when she realized who it was. She quickly wraps her arms around him. "Oh my God, Sam!"

When he groaned, she stepped back. And seen his hand go to where she stabbed him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Sam said, even though his voice said he was in major pain.

"Come in! Come in!" Haley waves him in and closes the door. Brooke looks at her confused.

All three walk to the kitchen. Sam takes a seat in the stool, Brooke sat in earlier. Brooke grabs Haley and pulls her to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke said, trying not to shout.

"What?"

"Are you serious?" Brooke's voice was a little louder than she meant it to be. She tried to lower it, "He dangerous."

"You just said you don't think he did it."

Brooke puts up a finger, "No. I said I feel like something else happened in this house, I still believe he was the one who beat you. I mean come on I would have to be stupid to think it was someone else."

Haley felt herself explode. "It was something else." She shouts.

Brooke looks at her, "What?"

"It was something else. Sam physically beat me, but not mentally. He didn't hurt me like you think he did."

"She's right, Brooke."

They both turned to Sam who was only inches away. "Sammy's here physically, but mentally I'm think not." Sam holds his hand up and throws Brooke across the room.

"Brooke!" Haley shouts, trying to get to her.

But Sam pins her against the wall with his mind. She couldn't move. Sam walks up to her, so he was face to face, inches away.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Haley James. Remember that." And his eyes turn yellow.

Haley's eyes flung open. Sweat soaked her. Her heart beating fast and her head hurt like it never hurt before.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p>She stood in front of a motel room number120. She looked down at the small piece of paper that read: Number 120. She was at the right place and in front of the right door. She felt her heart pick up and her nerves went wild. When she first started on this journey this morning, she got the good news that Sam was out of the hospital and doing just fine. But as far as walking up to this motel room and knocking. That took a lot of nerves because she knew there would not be a welcome committee behind that door. She walked up to the red painted door, took a deep breathe, and knock.<p>

The door opened seconds later, to reveal a very unhappy Dean Winchester. "What are you doing here?" He said, his voice hiding nothing of what he felt. Anger, hatred.

Haley decided to lighten the mood. "So does this mean I get to live? You know since your baby brother is alive, breathing, and happy as ever." She smiled. And of course, the mood was nowhere near lightened.

Dean repeated himself, "What are you doing here, Haley?"

"I need to talk to you."

Dean mentioned her to set back, he set out and closed the door. "Talk."

Haley crossed her arms, "Are you never going to let me see Sam again?"

"There's no need for you to see Sam. You came to talk, so talk." No emotion, no kindness came though his voice. He was cold as ice.

Haley covered her face with her hands, she removed her hands, and replace one on her hip. "Dean are you ever going to talk to me like a human being or is cold all I get?" She choked out, holding back the emotion that dared to destroy her.

Dean puts his hands in his pockets, "What do you want from me Haley? A fake smile and a 'nice to see you'? Because if that's what you want I can't do that."

Haley puts her hands in the air, in frustration. "No, Dean. I want-" She pauses and crosses her arms. "I want it to be like it was before. Before you know-" She paused.

"You walked out." He finished for her.

Haley looks at him, "Before you told me you loved me and then slept with some cheap bar slut."

Dean's attention immediately fall on her.

Haley laughs, "What Dean you didn't think I knew about that?" The tears began coming down her face. "Because I've known for a long time now." She covers her mouth with her hand, than immediately wipes her tears away. "I'm not here to fight. And just so you know I'm here to speak to you and Sam. So if you wouldn't mind." She waves her hand as a signal to open the door. Dean turns and does just that.

They both walked into the room. Sam came out of the bathroom and his eyes immediately fall on Haley.

"Haley?" Sam asked not believing his eyes.

"Hi, Sam." She greets, almost in a whisper.

Sam smiles, "Haley." He walks to her and wraps his arms around her, Haley did the same.

It felt so nice to hug him again. She was the first to break it. "How are you feeling?"

"I have been a lot better. But I'm managing." He said as he took a seat on the end of one of the beds.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you." Haley said with honestly.

Sam waves his hand, "No need to apologize, Haley. You had to do what you had to. I understand." He looks up at her face, "How's the face and the back?"

"It's good, I don't hurt like I did the day after. But my face is clearing up and my back has been fine."

Sam nods, "That's good." He smiles. "Hey plus good news, you shouldn't be in danger anymore right?"

Haley takes a seat next to Sam, "Actually that's why I'm here."

This caught both Dean and Sam's attention.

Haley plays with her fingers, "I had this dream last night."

Dean walks from the windows he was looking out, grabs a chair and sits in front of Haley. "By dream do you mean like the ones before?"

Haley nods, "Yea. But this one wasn't really like the others."

Sam spoke, "What do you mean?"

Haley wraps her arms around herself, she felt so cold. "The other dreams had never been this personal."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

Haley looks at him, she felt a painful hit to her heart. She looks away quickly. "This dream was me and Brooke talking in the kitchen and," She looks at Sam, "You came in at the end, you seem fine at first. But then you were different. You threw Brooke against the wall and pinned me to one. You said and I quote, 'You can run, but You can't hide, Haley James. Remember that.' Then your eyes turned yellow."

Dean looks at Sam, Sam looks at Dean. Both in disbelief. Dean looks at her. "What did you just say?"

"You want me to repeat everything I just said?" She asked annoyed.

Dean rolls his eyes, "No, Just the last part."

"Then Sam's eyes turned yellow?" She asked confused.

The Winchester brothers look at each other. Dean replies in a whisper, "Yea." He looks from his brother to Haley. "That part."

He quickly gets up and walks out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This might be a little wierd, just kinda went with what came to mind. Enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the bar, a beer in hand, and his thoughts a million miles away. He came back to earth when he felt someone sit next and heard a familiar voice say, "A beer please." The bar tender handed him one. Dean looks at his baby brother, the only person he had. He looks ahead.<p>

"How did you find me?"

He hears Sam chuckle. "You're kidding right?"

Dean looks at him, no humor on his face. Sam looks away. "Where else would you be?"

Dean doesn't replied, he looks ahead and takes a drink of his beer.

"Dean," Sam began.

Dean cuts him off, "He's going to take her too, isn't he?"

"You can't think that way."

Dean laughs, "How can I not?" He looks at his baby brother, "He has taken everyone we care about. First mom, then Jess, then dad, and now Haley. Lets face the facts, we're fucking cursed, everyone we get involved with dies, mom died for you as well as Jess, dad for me, and now Haley."

"Dean we won't let anything happen to her, you know that. We're more prepared this time, we can protect her."

"We were prepared to protect her when we first arrived in town, but all we really did was lead something evil to her door step. What makes you think yellow eyes won't have us be delivery boys as well."

"He won't because we're getting tattoos."

Dean was taken aback, "What?"

"I talked to Bobby and he told me about these tattoos of devil traps that will keep us from being possessed."

Dean turns in his seat, "Tattoos seriously?"

"Yes seriously."

Dean looks ahead and takes a drink of beer leaving it at that. He looks down at the bar. And brought up something that was also eating at him, "Haley thinks I slept with Leah."

It takes some time for Sam to get what he was talking about. "Leah? Your ex-girlfriend Leah?"

"Yea."

Sam looks confused, "Why would she think you slept with Leah, you haven't seen her in, what? 7 years."

When Dean didn't reply, Sam asked, "Right?"

Dean looks at his brother, "The night Haley left was the last time I seen her. So about 3 years."

Sam chokes on the drink of beer he just taken, "What?"

"I saw Leah 3 years ago, the night Haley left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell."

Sam takes a drink, sets it down, he turns in his seat. "There was nothing to tell? Dean you were in love with that girl and she left you hanging?"

"What's the difference? Haley did the same thing." He whispers.

Sam's finally understood what was going on in his brother's head, "Is that why you been so mean to Haley, because you loved her and trusted her and she left you hanging just like Leah?"

"When Leah found out I was a hunter, she ran for the hills. But when Haley found out, she held on tight." He sits his beer on the counter. "And you know what I liked that. I really liked her. Hell I fall in love with her and do you know what she taught me that night she left?"

Sam nods his head.

"She taught me love doesn't exist, there's no such thing as happily ever after. That there's only evil and darkness in this world and you know what it's a lesson I'm happy I learned early on." And with that he gets up and walks out the door.

Haley stood in the middle of nowhere. She looked everywhere and all she seen was darkness. "Dean? Sam?" She shouts and no one replies. She wraps her arms around herself as coldness hit her. "Hello." She shouts just wanting anyone to reply.

"Hello miss James." Said an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

She slowly turns to see an older man standing in front of her, his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" She asked as bravely as possible.

"An old friend."

"I don't remember you."

The older man starts to slowly walk around her, while he answers, "I didn't expect you too, since we only met when you were six months old."

He stops when behind her, "I must say you are exactly how I imagined you would be, if not more."

Haley had to fight the instinct to turn around and face this strange man, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're strong…. Smart…. Independent…. Stubborn, everything I need in a leader."

Haley was scared out of her mind, where the hell was she and who the hell was this guy. She swallowed, "Leader?"

She felt his hot breath hit her ear, "Leader." Is all he replied with, giving no detail of what he was talking about.

Haley quickly spins around and in that same second he disappears. Haley looks everywhere. "Who the hell are you?" She shouts.

He answers her with a sentence he knew she hadn't forgotten, "You can run, but you can't hide, Haley James. Remember that."

Haley feels her heart drop, she still couldn't see him but she knew who he was now. And she knew she was a part of a plan. A plan that she knew wasn't good. A plan that would destroy her in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is alittle wierd. Some of the things in this part will be explained later on in the story. This is a part that kinda introduce my other favorite AV couple. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Brooke knocks on Haley's door, when there was no answer, she placed her hand on the door knob and slowly opens the door. Her heart picks up; Haley never left her door unlocked. She slowly steps in, "Haley?" She calls out. There was no answer. She closes the door and walks through the living room, "Haley!" She shouts. She walks around the corner to kitchen, "Haley!" She shouts again, and that's when she seen her lying on the ground. "Haley!' She shouts as she runs to her and kneels next to her. She pulls her in her arms and uses her free hand to slap her in the face, "Haley... wake up... Hales... Tutor girl... WAKE UP!" She continues slapping her in the face.<p>

She still didn't wake up. Brooke places her hand on Haley's cheek to slap her again and that's when she realized she was burning up. Brooke placed her hand on her force head and she was burning hot. "Oh God. Haley?" Emotion took over her. "Haley, please wake up."

Brooke's heart skipped a beat when she heard the front door open and close. She held onto Haley tightly. She felt someone come around the corner and turned her head to see Sam coming around. Sam stopped as soon as he seen Brooke.

Brooke felt 10 times more scared when she seen him and Sam noticed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Brooke holds onto Haley tighter and tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"Haley told me to come by after..." He stopped when he realized Haley was in Brooke's arms.

He quickly races to her and kneels down trying to grab Haley. But Brooke pulls her out of his grip.

Sam looks her dead in the face, "Is she burning up?"

Brooke was taken aback, "How do you know that?"

He had no time to explain, "Listen to me; I will explain everything to you later. But I need you to hand me her right now."

Brooke held on tighter, "There's nothing to explain, You're an evil bastard and if you don't leave now. I'm calling the cops. So leave!"

"Look, I know you don't trust me, any normal human being won't. But believe me you don't know everything about that day and I will tell you everything, now give me her!"

Brooke thought about not doing it, but there was something in his face, that made her hand Haley over, something like care, worry.

Sam pulls Haley in his arms, Brooke curls up in a ball. Sam pulls out the knife, which has Brooke freaking out. "What are you doing?"

Sam doesn't answer and cuts Haley on the arm. He leans down to sucks out some of her blood, but stops when the cut burns Haley skin and soon after she started seizing. Sam's mouth dropped opened and he quickly puts away the knife. He grabs onto her and holds her close to his chest.

"What did you do?" Brooke asked with anger.

Sam looks at her, "Get me some cold water."

"What?"

"Cold water, NOW!"

Seconds later, Brooke brings a cup of cold water.

"Okay now, pour it on the cut."

Brooke stares at him confused, "What?"

Sam felt annoyed, "Just do it!"

Brooke grabs Haley arm, than the other, confusion covered her face.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Brooke looks for one arm to the other. "There's no cut."

"What?" Sam looks from one arm to the other. There was not.

"How is that possible?" Brooke asked, Sam didn't answer.

He checks her temperature. She was a little cooler. "Give me the water."

She hands him the cup. He pour it on Haley's face, hands it back to Brooke and feels her temperature again, she was a lot cooler now. Haley's seizing stopped which told them she was going to be fine, but she would not be waking up anytime soon.

"Where's her room?"

"Follow me." Brooke led the way to her bedroom. Sam laid Haley gently on her bed. He picks up a shirt that was lying on the ground and dried her face off. Brooke watched it all, which led her to doubt he was evil after all. It was hard to believe he would beat the crap out of her, than take care of her like this.

Sam closed the door behind him. Brooke and he walked into the living room. Brooke took a seat on the couch. Sam, on the bench in front of the fireplace.

"What happened that day? I tried to believe that you were a bastard but the way Haley defends you and the way you are so protective over her. A bastard weren't have save the girl who he tried to kill." Brooke began.

"Lets get something clear here Brooke. I didn't try to kill Haley. She's like a sister to me."

"Okay, than what happened?"

Sam looks down and smiles, she doesn't want to know. "You don't want to know."

"Sam,"

He looks up at her, that's when he realized she had really pretty eyes.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

Sam looks down again, takes a deep breath, and looks up. "Do you believe in the paranormal, the supernatural, life after death?"

Brooke looks at him a little confused, "Yea, what does that have to deal with this?"

Sam continues, "Do you believe in Heaven and Hell? Good vs Evil?"

"Yea?"

"How about demons and possession?"

That's when it clicked in Brooke's head, "Are you telling me you were possessed by a demon? Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"Believe me if anyone knows how crazy that sounds it would be me, my brother, and everyone else who are just like us."

"What do you mean by everyone who is just like us?"

Sam gets up and sits next to her, Brooke's attention fully on him. "Me and My brother… we don't have the most normal life or the most normal job." Sam looks down at his hands for a few seconds than back at her. "We hunt."

Brooke stares at him confused, her mind on the hunting of animals, not the supernatural. "I'm sorry… what?"

"We're hunters of the supernatural. That's all we've known." He looks down. "It's all we're allowed to know." He whispers.

Brooke heard something in his voice something she guessed to be sadness and regret. "What do you mean by that?"

Sam looks up at her, "I tried to break away from this life. I went to college and was in the process of being a lawyer."

"That's great." Brooke cuts in.

Sam looks down and laughs, "No it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because if I just tried within the family business, she would still be alive." Sam looks up at her, "I had a girlfriend who was pinned to the ceiling and burnt alive," He looks down and adds in a whisper, "Just like my mom."

Brooke felt herself freeze, as everything he just said sank in.

"And if that isn't enough, the same thing that did that to them, killed my dad ." He adds in again whisper.

Brooke looks up at him, "This 'thing'…. It took everyone who meant something to you and Dean?"

"Me, yes. Dean, not yet."

"Not yet?" Brooke asked.

Sam looks up at her and just stares at her.

That's when it clicks in Brooke's head, "Haley?"

Sam nods his head and looks back at his hands.

"Is he going to kill her too?"

"Over our dead bodies." Sam replied as serious as they come.

"You really aren't what I thought."

Sam looks at her, "What?"

Brooke looks down at her hands, tucks a strand of hair, that came lose, behind her ear, and looks back up. "You seem so protective and so sweet. The complete opposite of what I thought you were."

Sam laughs.

"And do you know what I really like about you?"

This stops his laughter.

"That you're openly honest. I had a good half an hour with your brother and I get nothing from him. Mainly because he had me talk about myself the whole time. Which was nice, but you could tell he did that just because he wanted to stay private." She smiles, and that's when Sam realized she had a pretty smile.

"You have a nice smile." The words were out before he could think about them.

Brooke was taken aback and Sam started to regret the words. But then Brooke did something that told him that wasn't a bad thing to say. Brooke lips fall on his and at first Sam did nothing for how taken aback he was. Brooke pulls back.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done tha…"

Sam silences her with his own lips. It started out slow and processed to a faster pace. Their toughs met and dance with one another.

"OH MY GOD!" said a weak, yet shock voice.

Brooke and Sam quickly pull away to see Haley staring at them. Haley looks from Brooke to Sam, back to Brooke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this part, it introduces Ruby. Enjoy,:)**

* * *

><p>Sam quickly stood up and headed towards Haley, "How are you feeling?"<p>

Haley attention didn't move from Brooke, "Fine." She stares down Brooke. "Brooke can I see you in the kitchen?"

Brooke nods once and heads towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to go." Sam stated, as her turns to leave. Haley grabs onto his arm, forcing him to turn and look at her.

"What did Dean say?"

Sam stared into her beautiful big chocolate brown eyes. And the whole truth hung on the tip of his tough. The truth the he couldn't tell her, at least not now. "He's just worried about you. He's wants this S.O.B's head on a stick." That was as much of the truth he could get out. The rest he wouldn't tell her, couldn't. He presses a small kiss on her force head. "Don't be too hard on Brooke." Sam turns to leave. But Haley pulls him back.

"You're right, I should be hard on you. What the hell are you thinking?"

Sam turns confused, "I, what?"

"You shouldn't be hooking up with Brooke, especially when I have this S.O.B on my back. Especially not after what happened with Jessica. It's dangerous enough for her to be around me, add you and feelings to the mix and we will have war world 3, with Brooke being the target. You know that."

"So what are you saying here? That anyone I grow feelings for dies?" Sam moves away from Haley.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Sam paused and took a breath. "I think I know I have bad luck on my side. But newsflash Haley so do you."

"Sam…" Haley began.

Sam cuts her off. Not caring for what she had to say next. "Look Haley I have to go. I'll see you later." Then he walked out.

Haley just stared at the door as it slammed closed.

Haley walked into the kitchen to find Brooke with her arms crossed and looking out the window. Haley crossed her arms, "I thought you hated him?"

Brooke doesn't turn or flints. "I do."

"Then why are you making out with him on my couch?"

"I was just going along with the plan."

Haley slowly walks around the kitchen to get a side view of Brooke. "I'm sorry what?"

Brooke turns her head and her eyes are pitch black. Haley starts going backward to be stopped by the edge of the sink. Her eyes go back to normal and she turns her head back to look out the window.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, that hurts since we spend so much quality time together."

Haley thought for a few moments and then it clicked. "Ruby."

She turned her head and smiled, "In the flesh."

Haley looked at her dearest friend or the flesh of her dearest friend and dark, horrifying memories came rushing back.

It was two years ago, a couple days after she left the Winchester boys. She had nowhere to go or any idea of where to go. She thought about coming home to Tree Hill, but something inside her told her she would not be welcomed back. She was alone and scared. And That's when she met a brunette who became like her sister in that year they were together. She never said anything about giving up hunting, she just didn't want to do it with the Winchesters or so she thought. The brunette had so much spice and spunk to her. And even though Haley had no idea who this girl was, she couldn't help but feel close to her. Almost like she completed her. And little did she know at that time that she had met this girl before. When she was a blonde and even then she felt closed to her. The blonde who gave the Winchester's that knife. The blonde who just disappeared without a trace. And the moment she disappeared Haley felt a part of her go with her. And when she met the brunette that part was returned to her. Little did she did know who this girl really was, or more like what she was. But by that time it was too late. She was addicted to one of the worst drugs known to the supernatural world, demon blood. And the brunette was the one giving it to her. She was becoming a monster and she knew it but she just couldn't stop. At least not until a hunter by the name of Bobby Singer came to her rescue. Bobby, who was a good friend to the Winchesters and who promised to keep that dark part of her life secret from them. And for the last two years she hadn't seen him, Ruby or the Winchesters. But now the Winchester were in town and right now standing right in front of her stood someone she once thought she could trust, who was possessing her best friend.

"What do you want Ruby?"

"Take a guess, Hales."

"I don't know. Are you here to kick my ass too?" Haley said with such bittiness.

Ruby laughs, "Oh no darling. That was a misunderstanding…"

"Of epic portions." Haley cut in.

"Sure." Ruby walks closer to her once closest friend. "My boss sends greetings."

"If your boss is that yellow eyed S.O.B you can tell him to shove it." Anger boiled in her.

"So much anger in such a little body." Ruby hops up on the counter. "We used to be such good friends, what happened to that?"

Haley moved away from her. "You poison me."

"I never gave you more than you asked for." Ruby smirks, "You still think about it don't you?" Ruby hops off the counter and moves towards Haley, Resulting in Haley moving away as she's moving closer. "You do, I can see it in your eyes." Ruby stops on one side of the island, Haley on the other side. "I must applaud you, two years sober. But it still runs in your veins, you can feel it, can't you?"

"What do you want Ruby?"

"Just too caught up with an old friend."

"Get two things straight, You and me are not friends and we have nothing to get caught up on."

Ruby laughs, then turns serious a second later, scaring Haley. "You can think that now, Haley. But believe me I will end up being all you have in the end." She turns to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Haley asked, making her stops.

"I'm leaving."

Haley nods her head, "Not with Brooke, you're not."

She puts her hands on her hips. "Oh and whose going to stop me?"

"You're not leaving with her."

Ruby just stares at her in disbelief.

"How long have you been possessing her anyway? Don't demons like changing their meat suits."

"Lets see. The Winchesters have been in town for little over a month, so most of that time."

"So all that stuff with Sam, that was you?"

Ruby shrugs. "Everything after the attack up until now."

Haley nods her head in disbelief. "I should have known."

"But you didn't."

Haley had so much disgust for herself, to not have noticed.

"I'll be keeping in touch, Hales."

Before Haley could reply. Brooke's mouth opens and a big cloud of black spoke ejected out of her. The spoke rush out of the house and Brooke fell back. Haley rushed to her.

"Brooke?" Haley asked pulling her into her arms. Brooke moves a little, letting Haley know she's okay.

Haley holds Brooke tight against her chest and just let the tears fell.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was clear. :) Review.<strong>


End file.
